


Embers

by RoseyAbsol



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:53:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25759897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseyAbsol/pseuds/RoseyAbsol
Summary: A dream of fire, a dream of kindness, Maple has fallen into a void where she must figure out what is happening.
Relationships: Original Character/Original Character





	Embers

An ember glimmered in the middle of a black void. Not cold, nor was it malicious, but the ember was the only feature amongst it all. The dancing light felt welcoming, it felt right. Maple felt she was moving towards it, and she could see it grow, but the void provided no feedback to her hooves. How far she had sat down from it, she couldn't tell. But it was how close she felt was right. Next, she felt a warmth. It came not from the growing ember, but from somewhere else. Something else. Someone else. Before she had said a word, Dawn appeared, and wrapped a wing around her, pulling her in close. She leaned into the embrace, content to watch the only feature of the void, the ember now a dancing flame. A contented sigh came from her, pressing herself closer still. A crackle came from the off of the flames, it now spitting the errant sparks. She opened her mouth to say something, but was cut off by a quick peck on her lips.

The crackling of the fire grew further, it now loud enough she couldn't hear Dawn's gentle breath in her ear. There was now smoke coming from the fire, it's earthy tones pleasurably mixing with Dawn's own sweetness. Another spark jumped off the flame, but this one was different. It was so small, so far away from the rest of them. So alone. Her eyes widened as it continued to bounce, her eyes bobbing up and down with this now quickly approaching spark. She felt herself tense, unsure what exactly did this little spark want with her, or her Dawn. Dawn whispered something, she wasn't sure what, she couldn't make it out over the now roaring flame, its smoke now turning from earthy to acrid. As it spread further to the sides, her eyes did not leave the spark, it's bobbing now close enough she could reach out to touch it. Dawn took her hoof, and gently shifted hers, their hooves now almost out to welcome this spark. As it reached their open hooves, Maple wished she could do something, say something, anything!

The once welcoming warmth of his embrace was now hot-- no, everywhere was hot, so unbearably hot. Her heart began to race, and she turned to speak to Dawn, but his shushing cut her off. They needed to go, to run, to do something! If one spark had caused this unbearable flame, what would it do to them? But Dawn only held her there, his emerald orbs staring deeply into her, a chilling calm about them. The spark that had been approaching them was now inches from their hooves, and all Maple wanted to do was run, flee, anything! But something held her there, her body not responding. As the ember looked like it would land in their open hooves, she shut her eyes, just praying that this--

It was that warmth again. That wonderful, sweet, gentle warmth. The flames disappeared, the smoke was gone. All that was in the void was now her Dawn, and this little spark. Confused, she looked to Dawn, his eyes still bearing that same calm. Each time she could feel her mind begin to race, the spark gave off a little wisp of smoke, her mind drawn back to it.

"It's ours," was all she heard Dawn say, as he took her hooves and enclosed them on it. She didn't know what it was, but she would protect it, nurture it, not let it become that flame again.

"Thank you, love," was all she whispered, before leaning her head once again to his. As she felt the ember dance in her hooves, she opened them just a tad, to take a peak, to see what was going on--  
Her eyes fluttered open, her muzzle buried into her Dawn's chest, her hooves pressed firmly against her stomach. She smiled, her spark was safe.


End file.
